Irrigation system is important for landscaping. Plant health depends on a properly designed irrigation system supplying enough water. It is also desired to have an irrigation system minimizing wasting water. Conventional watering systems allow users to manually program watering schedules based on timers. But the watering schedules do not take into account the current varying rate of water loss and weather changes. As a result, such timer based system does not utilize the water usage at an optimal level.
More advanced irrigation systems exist whereby a moisture sensing system provides feedback to the controlling unit that enough water has been applied. A sensor is needed for each area being watered and this can get expensive.
It would be desirable to have a cost effective irrigation system that could calculate, update, adjust, and provide a water schedule automatically based on information source available to the system, while minimizing the system replacement/upgrade cost.